princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Free
Get Free is Akutsu Jin's Best of Rival Player's single. Tracklist #Get Free #Get Free (Remix) #Get Free (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 愛だ　恋だ　夢だ　それは今　何も生む事はないんだ 右に習うだけの愛情論　それが現代のリアルさ その細工がかった神の意思　ただ信じることはないよ ぼやけた虚像にツバを吐く　心は俺の物だ GET FREE...GET FREE... うわべだけの信頼感はくれてやる 独りここに夢を踏んで進むよ 名ばかりの絆とか　幻想の愛　交わせない 虚ばかりのRe:メールの往来　それが存在の意味か？ GET FREE...GET FREE... 未来　理想　希望　そこにはもう　こだわる事はないよ 決まり文句だけの友情論　くだらないばかりさ 馴れ合う事だけの安心感　それが何になるのか？ 癒しが欲しけりゃくれてやる　独りになればいいさ 心に背負うＧを解き放て そこに見える干渉なき The only one star. 信頼を望むなら　神に赤いウソをつけよ 信じるは自分の回路　誰のものでもないさ GET FREE...GET FREE... 明確な答えなら　自分の声だけ聞ければいい 明白な真実は　独り抱ければいいさ 名ばかりの絆とか　幻想の愛　交わせない 信頼を望むなら　神に赤いウソをつけよ 信じるは自分の回路　誰の物でもないさ |-| Romaji= Ai da Koi da Yume da Sore wa ima Nani mo umu koto wa nain'da Migi ni narau dake no aijouron Sore ga ima no REAL sa Sono saiku ga katta kami no ishi Tada shinjiru koto wa nai yo Boyaketa kyozou ni tsuba wo haku Kokoro wa ore no mono da GET FREE... GET FREE... Uwabe dake no shinraikan wa kureteyaru Hitori koko ni yume wo funde susumu yo Na bakari no kizuna to ka Gensou no ai Kawasenai Kyo bakari no Re: MAIL ourai Sore ga sonzai no imi ka? GET FREE... GET FREE... Mirai Risou Kibou Soko ni wa mou Kodawaru koto wa nai yo Kimarimonku dake no yuujouron Kudaranai bakari sa Nareau koto dake no anshinkan Sore ga nan'ni naru no ka? Iyashi ga hoshikerya kureteyaru Hitori ni nareba ii sa Kokoro ni seou G wo tokihanate Soko ni mieru kanshou naki The only one star. Shinrai wo nozomu nara Kami ni akai uso wo tsuke yo Shinjiru wa jibun no kairo Dare no mono demo nai sa GET FREE... GET FREE... Meikaku na kotae nara Jibun no koe dake kikereba ii Meihaku na shinjitsu wa Hitori dakereba ii sa Na bakari no kizuna to ka Gensou no ai Kawasenai Shinrai wo nozomu nara Kami ni akai uso wo tsuke yo Shinjiru wa jibun no kairo Dare no mono demo nai sa |-| English= It's affection It's love It's dream Those at present will not give life to anything The affection theory which will only turn into right dress That is the real now The trick seeming will of God's But merely there's no way I'll believe it I spit out at the faded portrait bust May mind is my own GET FREE... GET FREE... I'll give you the feeling of the on surface only trust Here alone, I tread on dreams and walk on Can't avoid such as the name only bond or fantasy affection The traffic re-mail mere of today Is that the reason of existence? GET FREE... GET FREE... Future An ideal Hope There is nothing to stick to over there anymore The friendship theory only full of usual complaint It's just worthless The feeling of relief from only making friends What does that become? If you want healing I'll give it to you Become alone for all I care Let loose the G carried in the mind What you can see there us the non-interfered The only one star If trust is what you seek You'd better say a red lie to God What I believe is my own route It's not anyone else's GET FREE... GET FREE... If you want a precise answer You only need to hear it with your own voice The clear truth You can hold onto it by yourselves Can't avoid such as the name only bond or fantasy affection If trust is what you seek You'd better say a red lie to God What I believe is my own route It's not anyone else's Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Best of Rival Players